


Head Rush

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the spnpromptcake table prompt "heady"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Head Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnpromptcake table prompt "heady"

The days and weeks after Sam and Dean (whichever it was) returned from death or Hell (whichever it happened to be) were always a heady mix of exhilaration, reunion, and rediscovery. To outsiders they seemed as gruffly masculine as ever; in the confines of the Impala they were affectionate, touchy, possessive. Dean had swerved more than once across the double line as Sam stretched out his hand to reconnect in ways that left them short of breath. The shabby motel rooms that lined their route north, south, or west (whichever direction led to danger), made them dazed, whole - made them one.


End file.
